Everything Will Change
by Caterine1
Summary: Hook found another way to escape from Neverland when Regina and Gold are waiting until Ariel will come back from Storybrooke. Between their conversation they hear a rustle near them and Regina decides to check what's going on. What she finds will be a tipping point in her life.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN**: Okay, I hate myself for doing this, because seriously, I don't have time to write two fanfictions, but who cares (especially my brain and heart), I love writing so... ;) Anyway, this chapter was written yesterday because of small interaction between Regina and Gold in the last episode of ONCE (which I used in this chapter too) and I didn't want to just leave an idea of an Outlaw Queen fanfiction in my head. I used a dialogue between Robin Hood and Neal from episode "Quite a Common Fairy" too, but in the next chapter everything will be my idea. Okay, I just talking to much, enjoy and tell me how's your opinions! I'll be very grateful :)_

* * *

Robin Hood looked suspiciously at his companion as he was trying to convince him to his idea. He was quite sure that Neal's plan of escaping from Enchanted Forest with the help of Robin's little son, Roland, would be a failure. What's more, he didn't want to use his son because he had only him. Maybe Neal was led by good intentions and he decided to be with Emma and their son no matter what, but taking the chance to come back to his love was very dangerous for Robin.

"The shadow won't touch him, I promise." Neal said with a certainty in his voice.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've dealt with it before. All Roland has to do is summon it. That's it. I'll be the one going to Neverland, not him."

"Look. I've lost my wife recently. He's all I have. I can't lose him too."

"When your wife was sick, how did she live so she could have your boy?" Robin glared at him blankly. "My father. He saved her… and your son. I'm sorry, but…"

The man with a bow wheeled quickly without sparing a look at his companion. He was right. Rumpelstiltskin had helped them once and maybe if he wasn't honorable it would be easier, but life had taught him, that if you want to have something so badly, your actions must righteous and God will pay you back. He shouldn't trust Neal at all, he was a total stranger for him, but when he glanced at his eyes, he saw a genuine pain, which was such a familiar view for him. He sighed heavily, hating himself for his decision.

"Just once. He calls out once. If that doesn't take, that's it."

"Thanks Robin, I owe you one." They shook their hands and turned to Mulan, who in that second entered the main room in Rumpelstiltskin's castle with the Merry Men company. The first was Little John, who was holding Robin's son in his arms. Roland smiled happily at the sight of his father, when he came closer to him and took from his mate's arms. Now Roland caught his father's hood and put it on his head and caused laughter among the folks. Robin smiled sadly at his son and neatened his hair when Roland started to look at his father with his big, brown eyes.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" he asked with his tiny voice.

Robin pointed at Neal and asked. "Do you want to help that man with getting his son back? He's even younger than you are and he's in some dark, dangerous place. That man loves his son as much, as I love you and he wants to do everything to escape from this place and help his family in that dangerous place. So, my little man, do you want to have your first mission in The Merry Men company?"

Roland didn't know what was needed of him, but his excitement was written all over his face and it saddened his father. "Of course, daddy!" he exclaimed happily and Robin peeped at Neal and a small smile tugged his lips.

"Seems like you have your answer." And Neal nodded thankfully, when Mulan decided to change the subject.

"I'll be right here next to the window. Robin, behind the table and Neal, you need to be there, under the sill. You'll come up right under the shadow."

"It's a good plan." Robin said smiling when he saw a grateful nod from Mulan. Robin put his son aside and helped Neal carry a sofa, when The Merry Men company exited the room. Then Mulan crouched next to the window, took her sword out and gave an understanding nod to the men. When Neal came up to the sill, Robin approached his son and crouched in front of him.

"Roland, daddy's gonna be right there, okay?" and he pointed at the table next to him, so Roland nodded in agreement. "It might be loud, but nothing's gonna hurt you. You just have to say…" and he whispered something to Roland's ear. "You understand?"

"As always, daddy." The man signed heavily and kissed his son on a forehead leaving him in the middle of the room.

"Positions." Mulan said firmly and glimpsed at closed window. "Okay, Roland, say it."

Roland was glancing at the window too when he decided to say. "I believe." And every one gazed at the window. They were expecting a shadow that should appear in the middle of the room, but all they were hearing was the sound of them breathing. Mulan peered at Robin, who glanced questioningly at Neal.

"Okay, that's it." Robin said firmly and took his son in arms. Then the window opened loudly and through it flew a dark figure which glared at everyone and saw the little boy in Robin's arms. The Pan's shadow. Robin instantly tightened his grip around his son and exclaimed Mulan's name. In the meantime the shadow caught Roland's hand and started pulling him, doing the same thing with Robin's body, who couldn't imagine letting his son go. Roland screamed loudly when Mulan brought her sword and hit the shadow with all her strength. The dark figure let go of Roland's hand and attacked the only woman in this place, ripping her shadow.

"Hey!" Neal exclaimed straight to the shadow and aimed an arrow. "Do you remember me?" The shadow seemed to wonder what it should do when it approached Robin and with a hand's move sent him to sleep. In that same second it caught Roland again and flew away through the open window. Mulan and Neal didn't made it on time and all they could was gaze at the vanishing figures on the sky.

"Damn it!" Neal exclaimed with a furious facial expression, when Mulan awaked Robin.

"Where's… where's Roland?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry, man." Neal whispered sadly not looking at him. He was sure that Robin would kill him now, forgetting about honor, manners and all that crap. Neal exactly knew what he felt now.

"You… you what!? You just sacrificed my son, the only one person I have and truly love , and now he's gone because of you!" his voice lowered at the end and Neal could exactly hear that he was on the ragged edge. "I wanna kill you so much."

"Robin, stop." Mulan said firmly, preferring to not be a witness of a murder. "We'll figure something out." She put her hand on Robin's arm and squeezed comfortingly.

"I don't know, Mulan. It was just a small, dark shadow, God knows how the Neverland looks like." He said quietly, thinking only about his son.

"How looks…" Neal whispered to the still opened window and suddenly exclaimed happily. "I have an idea!" Finally he turned to Mulan and Robin and now he noticed that the man with a hood was still sitting at the ground. "We must go to my village. When my father became The Dark One, he created a small cellar, where he was hiding some things… It looked like, um… a hoop or something… Maybe this is our chance?

"So where's your village?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Get ready for the long travel."

xxxxxx

Ariel didn't come back from Storybrooke with a special thing from Gold's shop, so Regina started to think that Gold's plan was as stupid as all Charmings' ideas. Camping with them had been just a waste of time and she had had hope, that only she and The Dark One could save her son. Unfortunately, she was sitting on the tree next to the ocean for approximately six hours _incessantly_, and Ariel still didn't show up. Regina didn't know what exactly Ariel was supposed to bring, but stagnant Gold, gazing at the sheets of water with a determined look in his eyes, made her giggle.

"What." He asked suspiciously not tearing his eyes away from the ocean.

"No… nothing." She smiled looking at her nails when she sighed quietly. "You really believe Belle can succeed?"

"Yes I do." He answered firmly, peeping quickly at the Evil Queen.

"Are you sure your feelings are not blinding you?"

"Or perhaps my feeling are blinding me."

Regina felt a twinge in her heart. "You really love her."

"Is that jealousy?"

"Of Belle? I think not." she hid her true feelings under sassiness.

"No. Of having someone." She couldn't help but agree with him quietly. Beyond Henry, she didn't have anyone to share her feelings. Anyone, who would tell her how much they love her and hug her tightly. She craved for simple gestures, which she hadn't experienced for a long time. Daniel's death had been her undoing, she had done many terrible things and now she just wanted to be happy. She was sure that Henry had given her happiness, but she wanted to make a move and do something with her _love life. _

She chuckled quietly because of her foolishness. Staying in Neverland muddled her and even her thoughts were full of unintelligible words. She would never be happy, she was sure of that. She was the Evil Queen, no other was going to love her but Daniel. Even Henry didn't truly love her, she was his mother, he felt compelled to love her. A twinge in her heart became more painful when she glanced again at The Dark One.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked without thought. She just wanted to forget about her monologue so much.

"This is funny, you know, all that love. When we lived in the Enchanted Forest , I was sure that love is just an invention of some villager. And then I met Belle. Our love wasn't a bed of roses, she cried a lot with homesickness. And then it just happened. I don't know, but…"

"I'm so happy for you two." Regina said with a little smile on her face. Gold glanced at her strangely, not quite believing her words. "Don't look at me that way. I support you. Wholeheartedly."

"Thank you… I think." They shared a smile, when Regina heard a rustle in the bushes near them and turned to spare them a glance. Gold approached her looking curiously, when Regina stood up and started to head towards them. "What are think you doing?" He asked, trying to hold her back.

"I'm just curious, don't worry. I'm your student. I'm reminding you that I have some magic, so…" She shrugged and went to the bushes with right hand outstretched and ready to create a fire ball. She was prepared for some animals or even Pan's shadow, but she didn't find anything. When she wanted to come back to Gold, she heard a quiet whining in the bushes on her right side and she headed there. The more close she was, the cry and whine was grew louder.

"Where are you?" she asked herself moving big leaves away when Regina found a small curled up boy, trembling with fear. She gasped concerned and crouched beside the harmless body. "Hey, what are you doing here? What's your name?" she asked shyly remembering all these situations with Henry, when he had been too small to read a book about fairytales and he believed that his mother is his whole universe. "I can help you, my name is Regina, I won't hurt you." Finally the boy raised his head and with red, tired eyes glanced at her terrified. "Here you go." She smiled brightly and helped him to sit down. "Now, what's your name?"

The little boy bit his lip nervously. "Roland." He answered quietly. "Can you help me find my daddy?"

* * *

_So? Any suggestions? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_All I wanna say is that I'm so sorry. I should update this story a week ago because of your kind words and all favorites/followings. Unfortunately, i have a very busy month in school and my teachers are like a pain in the ass, so the next chapter will be as quick as possible. Stay with me and probably I won't be able to update the story before 'Save Henry' episode so I just hug all of you tightly! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Mwah! _

* * *

„We shouldn't take him with us" Gold said firmly not looking at Regina, who in that second was covering the little boy's body with a blanket from her bag. When he had started to yawn, probably without realizing it, he had laid his head on Regina's thigh and fallen asleep. She hadn't had the heart to wake him up, so she had run fingers through his hair carefully so that it didn't cover his eyelids.

Surely he was exhausted, but the most important fact was that his fear was showing even when he was sleeping. His eyes were shut tight and through his body shuddered violently. Regina was trying so hard to calm him down but with an ill effect. He probably was extremely closed with his father and she was just a little bit curious what had happened. What pondered her most was a fact, that maybe she and _Roland _hadn't talked a lot because of his fear and shyness, but between their conversation he had never mentioned his mother. Maybe that's because of his dismay he just had forgotten about her, but it seemed to be unreal, so the only likely reason was not having her. And it broke her heart inside.

She just couldn't understand why Gold was so skeptical about that child. Since she had brought him along he had been saying only negative opinions about how children are sticky, eat too much food and probably they will run out of their supplies because of him.

When she heard his last words she was trying so hard to not tell him how irresponsible he was being and answered calmly: "He's just a child. Look at him. He's lonely in Neverland. That Neverland, where children are being used for idiotic ideas. If I were you I would think about it, Rumpel-_I lost my child because I chose power over my family_-stiltskin." And smirked at Gold, who eyed her gloomily.

"Why is this child so important to you?" he asked taking a small rock from sand and throwing it towards the ocean. Regina wasn't sure how she should answer. She glanced at Roland's face, who finally looked peaceful and a little smile appeared on his face. A smile tugged her lips too and she pulled up the blanket because it was starting to get dark.

"Because he's so similar to Henry…"

"Oh, here we go again."

"Okay, I'm so done with you and I'm sick of dealing with your crap, so if you could just try to be nice for _once _and shut up I'll be…"

"But you know well enough that I'm not that person, dearie. We know each other for so long and you still think that I have a good side."

"You know what, I changed my mind - I don't understand how could Belle fall in love with you, you cold-hearted man."

"And you're saying this because we started talking about that child. Clever, your Majesty." Quiet sound of rage escaped from Regina's mouth. She had hoped that staying with him could be a good idea for her son, but now she wanted to wander off with Charmings and release people from Neverland. She had a strange feeling of emptiness and weakness and she shouldn't waste any minute more and bring back her son on her own. She has to think about a way to take care of Roland and…

"Look, Ariel came back." She heard unexpectedly and took a look at the appearing body in the ocean. In the sea she recognized a little mermaid with a long, red hair, who seemed to be happy to see them. Gold came closer to the water and crouched when Regina didn't want to stand up because of sleeping boy on her thigh.

"We ran into a few complications, that's why I'm late."

"You are at the right time. Did you get it?" Gold asked and Ariel opened her purse with a bright smile. Then she took a small, silver box out and laid it at a rock next to the man.

"Excellent. Now you can go to Storybrooke and find your love. Good luck, dearie. Maybe you have the bracelet, but who knows how his life looks now." Ariel glanced at him without comprehension and dove into water disappearing quickly.

"Now can you tell me what the hell is that thing?" Regina seemed to be curious of it. _How on earth will that small thing stop Peter Pan?_ – she asked herself.

"But what if I don't want to?" Gold started laughing when he saw her furious face. "Okay, okay. This is a Pandora's Box. I had it for a long time and I haven't seen any opportunity to use it until now. Let's say that what is inside is most important for our mission."

"That means…"

"That means if Pan recognized this, he'll be in big troubles."

"Still, I don't understand a thing, but I think I should trust you." Gold smiled a little hearing her words when nodded affirmatively. "So let's get started."

"What are you going to do with that boy?" that question overwhelmed her a bit. She decided to stand up and without thinking about anyone go and save her son, because that's why she was here. She only wanted him by her side, but she wasn't planning a meeting with a little, lonely and lost boy sleeping on her thigh. Now she had to think not only about herself, but about Roland too.

"I want to take him with us."

"I'm afraid I can't argue with you." Gold sighed heavily and squeezed up the box he was holding in his left hand. "Now we have to find Charmings."

xxxxx

Trekking through an abandoned forest, which looked like it hadn't seen a living soul in millennium, was really horrified Neal. The Enchanted Forest didn't change drastically, but all of his memories connected with this place and his father shared a unfamiliar emptiness. The forest looked dark, old and frightening but Neal didn't recognize any fear in Mulan or Robin's faces. They seemed to be relaxed, knowing every centimeter of this place. Why was he so scared? Robin and Mulan were the bravest people in this land and if they were to meet any danger, they surely would protect Neal who maybe was a Rumpelstiltskin's son, but he didn't have any magic nor qualifications to use a bow or fight with a sword. Yes, Robin had given Neal his bow, but he hadn't been convinced by Neal's comforting words.

"We should stay here. Night will fall any minute now and I'm sure neither of us wants to wander in complete darkness. " Mulan said calmly and looked at the men, who only nodded with agreement. Needless to say, Mulan was the leader in this trip. She knew exactly what to do next, she was able to predict any danger hidden somewhere and what's most important – she really wanted to help Neal. She said that love was out of reach for her, because her fascination was enough to be real. She knew how pain caused by loss of love looked like, that's why she was there with Neal and Robin.

Robin lit a campfire and decided to warm himself up. Mulan was busy searching for something in her bag, so Neal sat down near Robin, took a stick lying next to him and started to poke the burning branches.

"Man, I'm so sorry once again." Neal said shyly without looking at Robin's face, who was focused on fiery flames.

Robin only shrugged.

"I know how a loss looks like…"

"You don't. You lost Emma because of your foolishness. And your son was only an unexpected gift. My wife was everything for me. I lost her without any reason. She just died. Roland is so similar to his mother. That's why he is so important to me." He exploded quickly.

"I understand your rage, but we'll find a way. Besides, Roland is a smart kid, he'll find a way too. Must I remind you that you have taught him everything about survival? Maybe he's got his mother's face, but he's got your brain and skills. Don't forget about it." Robin for a first time since he had lost his son, two days ago, glanced at Neal. Like himself, Neal had a exhaustion written clearly in his features, messy hair and dirty clothes. But on his face appeared a smile that lit him up.

_Yes, _he thought, _Roland is such a smart kid. I taught him that if he's in danger, he must find help. Two days had passed, surely he's in good hands. _

"What was your wife like?" Neal asked quickly, paying attention to the confused look in Robin's eyes.

"Um… I don't exactly know what to say. She had the bravest heart of them all. She was beautiful. And… Well, she was a very talkative person. That trait of her character was really annoying me but… Until her last breath I was in love with her." He was avoiding Neal's gaze until he sighed.

"Have you never thought about moving on? You lost her long time ago. Maybe Enchanted Forest isn't full of women around, but who knows, maybe another love is waiting for you, and you even don't know about it."

"I'm not sure, Neal. Life is full of so many unexpected situations. If I meet that one person for me, I must know about that. I mean, I should feel it. But every woman I have met was the same – between us was perfect, but Roland haven't seemed to be convinced by my choices. And his opinion is the most important to me."

"You know what, Robin, one day you will meet a person, who will be making your day, and what's more, Roland will be delighted with her, because that woman will be like a guardian for him."

Roland burst out laughing. "Why are you so convinced of that?"

Neal only shrugged. "Maybe it's weird, but I can feel it."

xxxx

They were in Neverland for too long and Henry was still in Pan's hands. Three days ago Regina abandoned them and Emma was incredibly sure that she had an idea of getting their son back and who was probably in Pan's camp and she was surrounded by death bodies of Lost Boys, and very possible, Peter Pan's body. But she, a daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, was waiting until Hook came back from somewhere, because he was convinced, that he had found a way to escape the Neverland.

_Great_, she thought drawing some lines with a stick on the ground, _why couldn't I go with Regina?_

"What are you thinking about?" she heard her mother's voice and turned to her with a frown.

"Henry basically." She answered avoiding every single hateful thought in her head.

"Me too." Snow said looking at the bright moon. "Pan won't hurt him before our meeting with them, but Henry is an incredibly intelligent kid and I wonder if he found a way to escape from Pan's camp and is just waiting for the right time to do so."

"Probably." Thinking about her son was more painful than was supposed to be. So she closed her eyes, when suddenly she heard a rustle near them and drew her sword. When Snow, Tinkerbell and Prince Charming appeared near her with weapons ready to strike, Gold and Regina stumbled from the bushes.

"Thank God." Emma sighed. When Regina's body was fully in sight, Emma noticed a tiny boy holding brunette's right hand tightly. He was looking strangely at them.

"Oh, for God's sake, put down your idiotic weapons, you scared him." Regina said glaring angrily at Snow and Charming.

"Who is he?" Emma asked taking a step closer to them and smiling at the boy, whose eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Roland, they're our…" Regina narrowed her eyes not exactly knowing what to say to him. "…friends." Snow smiled brightly what just irritated her.

The blonde crouched near the boy who took a step closer to Regina and glanced at her. At first she sighed but when she saw his eyes waiting for her opinion she just nod and a little smile appeared on her face. The boy looked again at the blonde and she smiled at him, so he breathed out.

"I'm Emma." She said calmly and when Roland shyly pulled his hand out, she squeezed it tight. Then she got up at looked at Regina's peaceful facial expression what really confused her. Every time she had seen a mask of cruel, evil woman who hadn't had a heart, but now she was seeing a mother's love. She wasn't even his mother, but the way in which she was glancing at him warmed her heart. And then saddened quickly, because she hadn't had that opportunity to feel mother's love through ten years of Henry's life.

"Where did you find him?" For the first time Emma figured out a Gold's dissatisfied face and scratched her head.

"We were waiting for Ariel, when…"

"You were waiting for who!?" Snow exclaimed not exactly knowing what she was doing.

"Shall we talk about it some other time? Maybe when we'll be in Storybrooke, just a simple suggestion." Regina murmured sarcastically and felt an angrily look of Snow's eyes.

"Ariel gave us a special thing that is going to help us to get Henry back." Gold added something and pulled out a silver box.

"What's that?" David finally said glaring incomprehensibly at a strange thing.

"Our escape." Regina smiled with glistening eyes and squeezed harder the boy's hand and fixing her attention on him.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm feeling like a freaking idiot and I should apologize for not updating so long! I had a killing month tbh but now I'm here and wanna thank all of you for being here too and liking my story. I need your support and kind words for keep working faster and better so if you have any thoughts connected with this or any chapter, write me about it. Anyway, i'm not very content with this chapter but I think I need a boring chapter to surprise you in the next one. Curious? :)_

* * *

„Roland, honey, can you tell me something about your daddy?" Regina asked looking tenderly at a still scared face of probably four years old boy. They had a pretty good plan connected with saving Henry and escaping from Neverland, but all she was thinking about right now was how to help this little boy in finding his dad. She didn't want to leave him alone, she wasn't cruel… well, everybody was thinking that she was cruel because of her past, but she had changed for better, especially for Henry. She wanted his understanding and, what's more important, his genuine love.

She noticed a little change in behavior of all the Charmings family too. Snow White had been the first person who had wanted to see the other side of Regina's face. Since the broken curse their "brotherhood" is different than from Enchanted Forest. Snow White had found the way to crush the hard cover on Evil Queen's face and, Regina had to admit it, thanks to her this whole family had started to notice her difference.

Now she casted a glance at Mary Margaret and saw a little smile on her face. Maybe she was just so delighted that they found the way to Storybrooke, but Regina had an awkward feeling that this smile was caused by Roland who was sitting at Regina's things. He was watching her eyes for quite a long time when he decided to start talking.

"I can." He answered simply raising his eyes and that's why he noticed Emma loitering around the fire and smiling at him.

"I wanna know what's his name? And where are you from?"

"We are from Enchanted Forest." Regina opened her mouth shocked when Roland started curling her dark strand on his index finger.

"That's quite funny, you know, because we're from Enchanted Forest too." Regina said happily, because there was a strong probability that someone from this group met his dad somewhere. Roland seemed to not care about her words at all, because he was still concentrated on her hair. Needless to say, she liked that very much. She liked that he was paying more attention to her than to others and he became her small companion with talking about nothing and playing games. He was a smaller version of Henry, surely. When he had been four or five years old, they had been closer to each other than never. She had never regretted adopting him. And now, when Henry had found his biological mother, Regina had fallen into an emptiness, which was filled by Roland quickly.

"My dad's name is Robin Hood. And he's got his own group of people who are called The Merry Men. And I'm in this group too!" he jumped happily on her things and she burst out laughing.

"Oh no." The Dark One mumbled and grabbed Regina's attention. "I know him very well." She raised her eyebrows interested in his negative attitude. "We met once in, well, not friendly conditions. And I'm afraid that our farewell didn't belong to very radical."

"Are you trying to tell me that, as always, your dark side is causing an obstacle for our escape?" Charming didn't help himself and just exploded.

"What can I say, I had a complicated history." Rumpelstiltskin smiled pugnaciously, what brought anger into David's face.

"I would like to remind the fact that Roland is important here, so we should find his dad or just communicate with him and tell him that he's fine or something. I don't wanna miss him somewhere." Regina pointed out so Emma finally got up and stood behind the brunette.

"She's right. We must find a way to talk to that man. And then we'll save Henry." Regina raised her head and gave her a once-over but eventually she smiled thankfully.

"As you wish." Killian said playing with his hook. Emma rolled her eyes and paid attention to Roland who at that moment held his head on Regina's chest. She noticed that at the bunette's face appeared a big, genuine smile and she remembered how much she missed Henry. She was totally convinced that Regina missed him too, but almost all her life she had been alone and now she finally found someone, who didn't pay attention to her dark past. Emma had been lonely too, but she had parents though.

"I think I have an idea." Gold said firmly glancing at the ocean. "And we need help from Regina's old friend." She squinted her eyes because she didn't know what he was talking about, but when she turned her head towards the ocean, she understood everything.

Xxxxx

The days passed quickly and the deeper they were getting into forest the bigger fear was appearing in Robin's heart. He missed his son so much. He had no idea if he was hurt, maybe in some kind of trouble or, what's worst, if he was even alive. The last thought drew uncomprehensible pain and he quickly scratched his head to forget about it. If Roland had been dead, he would feel something. He's his son, they spent four years together, and maybe they haven't got a strong connection because he wasn't not his mother (and mother has little "magic" when it comes to her child) but he knows him very well. He knows his attitude, after his wife's death he was by his side every day so an ignorance didn't come into play.

"We're on the spot." Neal whispered brokenly and Robin raised his head to look at his friend's hometown. Needless to say, a curse destroyed this village completely. Houses, that had been built from only timbers and planks, now were broken in million little pieces. The rest was a one big ash probably because of the fire and Robin saw a sadness appearing on Neal's face. This town brought to him memories about his childhood and looking at destroyed village for sure caused a pain in his heart. Robin put his hand on Neal's arm and squeezed friendly to lift his spirits. He gulped heavily and nodded.

"We should find my house, I mean… the leftovers of my house." He said sadly and Robin exchanged glances with Mulan.

"So… what are we looking for?" Mulan asked hiding her sword in a leather pocket.

Neal looked like he was searching for a specific item, because he was stopping near almost every tree touching a bark and when he raised his head to the sky and stood in front of an oak, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think I found my home."

"Where?" Robin gave a frown because all he was seeing was an empty place around them and the tree.

"This tree was growing near my house. And can you see that tree house?" he pointed at a wooden building on the oak and smiled happily. "I built this. And I'm shocked that the curse didn't destroy it."

"And we're looking for… a hoop, right? Any objections from others?"

"It's just a small, golden ring. But it has a lot of magic. When you put a ring on your index finger on your right hand – it's very important which hand and finger– you can teleport wherever you want. Which means we're capable of going to Neverland.

"Finally." Robin murmured thinking of his little son.

"I'll go upstairs and you can check this place. This hoop must be somewhere." But after an hour of looking for it, they didn't find a ring. Neal searched every corner in the tree house and Mulan with Robin were digging around. It was impossible that the hoop could disappear. Only true possessor of this thing or his family could take this with them. Robin suddenly gave it a miss and sat down covering his face by his hands. Neal was trying to find it still by digging near his neighbors' house and Mulan put her hand on Robin's arm.

"We'll find a way, I promise."

"How?" he asked brokenly. He raised his head and Mulan could see tears in his eyes. "It was my only way. Now I have nothing. Nothing to protect my son from danger. Do you know how it hurts when you fail at being a parent? I'm sure Roland is thinking that…"

"Wait." Mulan suddenly straightened up hearing something.

"What are you hearing?"

"I'm not quite sure, it's like… mermaid's singing?"

"I didn't know mermaids live here."

"Me neither." Mulan and Robin stood up and turned to the nearest body of water. They didn't expect to find a red-haired mermaid sitting on a rock and playing with her tail in a river near the village. She was surely lost, because her eyes were looking around petrified. When she noticed Mulan and Robin, she quickly stopped singing and smiled at them.

"Hello, Ariel's my name. I'm looking for a man named Robin. Have you got any…"

"That's… me." Robin said not knowing what's going on. Mulan looked at him questioningly but he could only shrug.

"Great!" she clapped her hands happily. "I swam from Neverland, where your son Roland is." Robin felt a happiness filling his body. "I'm here to say he's safe and sound so don't worry, he's in good hands." Neal had heard their conversation on the tree, so he quickly appeared near his friends.

"What hands?" he asked gasping, because he had been running towards them.

"You're probably Neal, excellent!" she smiled even more than before and she showed them a perfectly white teeth. "Regina is taking care of Roland. And I should greet you from Emma. She said that they'll find a way to bring you back." Neal smiled a little bit by thinking of his true love.

"And my son?"

"Regina told me that you shouldn't worry. She and Rumpelstiltskin found a way. When I was setting off they were thinking about something but I'm sorry, I didn't hear what. All I can say is that your son miss you very much."

"That… Regina, can I trust her?" he turned towards Neal who only nodded.

"Well, once she was an Evil Queen, but now… let's say if I had had a lost boy, I would probably go to Regina for help. She's a good mother for her son. She raised him pretty well. And she can do anything for his safety. I'm sure your son is doing well by her side." Robin smiled a little thinking about this woman. Sure, he was hearing a lot about cruel Evil Queen, she cursed this land. But his intuition was telling him that she was a good person now. And he started to believe in her true intentions. Maybe it was a bit childish, since they haven't even met each other yet, but he trusted Neal. And he believed in this woman. He believed in Regina.

"Please Ariel, tell my son that I love him very much and I miss him too. We'll see each other before he blinks his eyes, I promise. And for… Regina. Tell her thank you. Thank you for being with my son. And… let her kiss my boy in his face. He likes it."

"Okay." Ariel answered seeming to be touched by his words. "I should go." She waved them and disappeared in the water.

Xxxxx

Saving Henry had been easier than Regina could imagine. It turned out that Peter Pan had been more powerless than they had been expecting and his soul had been locked quickly and finally she and Emma had been able to see their son. Needless to say, their meeting had been filled with a huge love and longing. Henry had told his adopted mother about his stupidity and that everything happened because of him so he shouldn't have left Storybrooke year ago. Regina hadn't been able to get her dander up at him. Henry's exit, Emma's arrival and a broken curse had changed her definitely. This change had showed her that an anger and a revenge isn't a way. And what's more important – magic isn't an answer. Magic is only a special gift which is useful when someone is in a big trouble, not every time. She should know about it like nobody else.

Now they were on the Jolly Roger. Regina was standing with crossed arms on her chest before Killian who was sailing his ship and she was looking at the sky. She saw some well-known constellations and called a memory to her mind. When she was a child, she liked to observe the sky from an observation tower in her parents' castle. This flashback came out to be more painful than she was expecting because she quickly thought about Daniel. She didn't like bringing him up, because his death was still her biggest nightmare.

"Busy?" she heard a whisper on her right side and decided to turn sideways. She saw Emma who was smiling at her. Her blonde hair was messy and twisted and her eyes were screaming for some sleep. But she was standing here, next to Regina and decided to talk with her.

"Not at all. What's going on?"

"Well, I saw that Henry found a common ground with Roland. They seem to like each other." Regina turned her head to see her son playing with smaller boy and happily exclaiming some words. On her face appeared a smile and she nodded.

"Unfortunately, when we'll come back to Storybrooke, Roland must get back to his father, I have promised that."

"That's why I'm here." Regina frowned her forehead unknowingly. "What are you planning, Regina?" she nodded once again, but now she didn't spoke. After a while Emma squeezed brunette's arm creating a misunderstanding look at her face. "Don't play with me. I should know everything. What will I tell Henry when you do something stupid? Think about it. You're his mother, but I'm his mother too. We're in a one team, we should cooperate."

Regina couldn't help but only drew a deep breath. "Fine." She murmured. "But promise me that you will take care of him when I won't be in Storybrooke."

"What… what are you talking about?" Emma seemed to be shattered by her words but Regina only smiled sadly.

"Gold jogged my memory about something in my family vault. Something that for sure will help us to find Roland's father." Emma glanced at Regina's eyes and when she saw there a little flicker she exactly knew about everything.

"Magic." She whispered making sure that nobody had been hearing her.

Regina sighed. "I have a curse. It won't touch anybody, only person whom I would like to take with me. I… I wanted to use it before Neverland, I wanted to take Henry and life happily ever after wherever I would like to live. Without you, your parents, dwarves, without anyone." She heard her voice shaking so she grunted quickly. "Well, it turned out that you're not my enemy, but my friend. So I should extract this curse on something more helpful for everybody, right?" she spoke and looked at the blonde.

Emma was crying. This blonde, who a year ago had decided to stay in Storybrooke because she had thought that Henry's adopted mother was a _pure evil_, now she was crying and her body was shaking because of her words. Regina opened her mouth not knowing what she should do.

"Regina…" she could only whispered and hugged her hard. At first brunette didn't know what earned her a hug and tears from Emma, because she was still _evil. _But then she smiled and hugged her back. "I'm sorry." Suddenly Emma burst out laughing and started to dry her face off. "Thank you for your kind words. But you should promise me something in return, okay?"

"What is it?" Regina shrugged her shoulders.

Emma took her hands and squeezed hard. "Please come back quickly. We won't let you leave us alone here." She smiled happily when Regina nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm not even thinking about going there for longer than a few days."

"We have a deal." They smiled at each other and once again looked at playing boys.


	4. Chapter 4

_So guys, their first meeting! Yes, this is my "surprise" for you and I hope you'll enjoy this meeting as much as I do :)_

* * *

"Mom, please, you can't do this." Standing before the town line made Regina distressed about this whole situation. What's more, Henry's panic-stricken voice hit her harder than she had been expecting. She turned her head, gently moving a small, black scroll in her hand and caught his look. All she could do was to change her smile from sad to delighted and she decided to approach to her son.

He was standing near Emma, who put her hands on his shoulders as if she was protecting him from danger. Behind her she noticed Roland, who was holding Tinkerbell's hand squeezing it much harder than a typical 4-year-old boy and his eyes were looking around. They didn't even spend a day here. When they had come back from Neverland, Regina decided to find the curse and help this boy in finding his dad. She didn't want to split up with Henry so quickly, but she knew how powerful lost and misery Robin Hood was feeling in that moment. Separation with a very important person in someone's life is the most painful thing in the world and Regina knew about it pretty well, because she have lost parts of her life _three times._

"Mom." She heard out of the blue and glanced at a devastated look in Henry's eyes.

"My little prince." She whispered gently taking his chin in her free hand and started stroking it. "I needed almost eleven years to see how brave and self-reliant you are. I hope this time you'll show me that I'm not at fault." And a sad smile appeared on her face.

"Let me go with you, please." He almost cried taking her hand in his.

She could only take a deep breath. "You can't and I have pretty good excuses. " She giggled nervously looking at small, dark eyes of her son. "First of all, this curse is created only for two. With all my heart I would like to take you with me, but Roland needs his family. And remember – you have a family here too." She exchanged glances with Emma who seemed to be shattered over this situation. Regina had to admit that Emma and she found a common ground and that blonde became her… _friend_. She was trying so hard not to show this but she was feeling that she liked her. She just needed a year to see that Emma wasn't her enemy, that she wanted to help with the demons inside her.

Emma was looking like she wanted to say something but all she could do was to squeeze Henry's arm harder. Regina totally understood her – her eyes were showing everything.

"But you're my mom, you can't leave me here." Henry said almost crying.

"I know." She whispered. "But I must." When she felt tears dropping from her face, she quickly kissed his forehead and turned to the town line, not giving the satisfaction for all residents of Storybrooke looking at her breakdown. She was too lofty to show her fears. Not now.

After wiping away the last tear she opened the scroll and read a quote written there long time ago. The quote, which had helped her in finding her own happiness.

"Come here, Roland." She smiled peeping at a smaller boy still looking around insecurely. When he heard harmonious voice of the brunette as soon as possible he found herself by her side. "Let's find you daddy." She stroked his hair and he smiled at her thinking only about his dad. Regina held his hand strong and she squeezed the curse in her right hand creating a purple smoke around them. She nodded at Roland and found the strength to turn her head and look once again at her little prince.

"I love you." Henry read from her mouth and they disappeared in the purple fog.

Around them silence fell. Henry could only recognize a singing birds in the forest. But he couldn't focus on it at all. He was only looking at a black dust laying on the road and he decided to take closer look. With a little sob coming out from his mouth he crouched and took some dust in his hand.

"Don't worry kid, we have a deal with her, remember?" he heard Emma's voice inches away and felt a hand on his shoulders.

"I remember." He sniffed suddenly and get up still holding a dust in his hand. After a while he turned to his birth mother and instantly hugged her, broken in millionth pieces. His weeping was the most unexpected and still comprehensible thing, so Emma kissed his head gently not knowing how she could help him with his pain.

"Shh, it'll be alright, I promise." She was repeating this sentence until his cry ended. "We found her."

Xxxxx

Regina was lying on something not so comfortable, but it seemed it wasn't disturbing her with sleeping. In her brain appeared a perfect picture of her and Henry in the Enchanted Forest living happily ever after. She looked as if she was in Storybrooke, because her clothes didn't change at all and her hair wasn't longer. She was sitting on a green grass and around her was nothing besides trees. The silence surrounding her was the finest feeling in her life and she closed her eyes soaking up with it. Suddenly she heard someone sitting near her and an arm sliding slowly around her waist. Her body shrank missing the touch and when she turned her head she saw a man. That man had the most beautiful smile and she hadn't seen such a luscious eyes before. Unfortunately, all his face was blurred and she wasn't sure if she knew him or not.

Immediately she heard a melodious laugh of her son and she needed to see him, when she felt a squeeze of her arm. It didn't hurt but it made her vision more blurred than before and it saddened her. After a while she heard her name being called twice and a child's weeping when her eyes opened and she found herself in a slushy road laying in a one big marsh feeling pain in her right leg. When she looked around she saw crying Roland near her and squeezing her arm with frightened. On her face appeared a quite awkward smile, because she was trying hard to look merry but she sadly noticed that perfect picture was only a dream.

"Hey, why are you crying?" she asked brightly trying to stand up but all she was seeing was blurred.

"Because… you're hurt and… you look different and it's my fault." And he started crying much louder.

"Don't say that!" she started blinking quickly and when her sight bounced back she could finally look at herself. "Oh." A little sigh let out her mouth. Now she understood what he was talking about. She was in Evil Queen's clothes, more specific in a red-black gown with diamonds on her wrist and breast. When she touched her hair she smiled a little because now she had a long hair again, which was curly and pinned by hairpins and she quickly thought how she had missed the length of her hair.

She glanced at Roland whom face was all in tears and taking his arms quickly she hugged him tightly. "Don't worry, honey, I'm still the same Regina. It's just my old costume. You know what?" she glared at her dark gown and looked happily at a small boy. "I have a funny game for us, it's called: "_Who will tear this dress faster_?" Do you like it?" In Roland's face appeared a bright smile when he nodded, so she burst out laughing. "Go!" she exclaimed and she and a boy started tearing her black gown apart. They were using all the strength they had in their body but finally tearing off the sleeves and lower part of the dress made them laugh uncontrollably. "See? It's just that dress." Roland nodded but he called about something else to mind.

"But your leg." He said sadly and pointed at her right leg. She glanced at it and noticed big wound leaking with blood. She thought how was this possible that she was hurt, she knew about consequences of travelling in time but she hadn't known that it could injure her.

"Right." She agreed and held up her head to him. "It's nothing."

"No." His opposing tone made her frown. "My daddy have taught me about wounds. There can be poisoned or something… We should find him, Regina. He knows everything about treatment." He said decidedly.

"So I hope we'll find him before I die!" The fear in his eyes made her laugh, because she was only provoking him.

"Don't leave me here alone, that part about poison is my imagination, I…"

"I know, honey, I'm joking." She said calmly coming closer to him and kissing his forehead. "I was Evil Queen once. I'm quite sure I know more about poison than anybody else." She let out a giggle so Roland started giggling with her. "Okay, now help me with getting up, because this leg hurts a little." She didn't expect that a small boy would be able to help her with it, but she thought she should find a way to chase away thoughts about his dad. The most important was the fact that they were in Enchanted Forest now. And she didn't know how but she knew an exact way to her palace. Thence she would be able to find a village where she could probably find Robin Hood.

When she stood up, she removed hairpins from her hair and now she could do a messy braid. She started limping a little moving to the north and Roland was still by her side.

"You have very beautiful hair." He said suddenly.

"Thank you, my little knight." She answered with a bright smile.

"Knight?" he asked half delighted because of his new nickname and half curious why.

"Well, you told me about my leg and you're like my shadow – everywhere I go, you are by my side, just like a loyal knight." She explained calmly and instantly she felt his hand catching her so she smiled happily.

"I like it." he answered after a while with an approval and they disappeared in a dark forest.

Xxxxx

"We're almost there." Robin said calmly recognizing a wide road in front of him. After their meeting with Ariel, they had had a brainstorm session about plausible place where Regina could go with Roland. They had an information when would they arrive there and what Regina was planning to do. Neal had suggested that maybe she would like to see her palace once again and find there something to return to Storybrooke, and since they hadn't had any better plan they had decided to go there. Fortunately, Robin had been there once and he had remembered an exact position of this place.

He remembered that day very well because that place made him think about the Evil Queen in the positive way. When he had entered the castle, he had found himself in a dark, gloomy hall from where he had seen long, cement stairs and a room with a closed door. Everything was ruined because of the curse, but the stairs and the half of palace was in a pristine condition. He had decided to go to the first room and after a while he had found a room with a big bed, black, fluffy bedspread lying on it and a window with a balcony. He had been there because he had been looking for gold and jewelry so went to a vanity table in front of the bed. He had opened a drawer and found a broken mirror. He hadn't found any precious things so he had decided to take a look to the broken thing. It hadn't looked good – it had had a golden grip, but the mirror had been broken probably by a hit or a fall. Why had he been even looking at it, he wouldn't tell but then he had heard a woman's cry somewhere. He had looked around closely as the cry was becoming louder and the mirror had been near his ear. When he had glanced on it, he saw a crying woman in the corner. He hadn't seen her face because it was hidden by her long hair, but she looked so miserable. And then she threw a golden crown in the other corner and started crying even more. Robin had threw out the mirror quickly and exited the palace with feeling uneasy. Then he had come to a conclusion that that woman was no one but the Evil Queen herself.

"Are you sure we're on the right path?" He suddenly heard a Mulan's voice, who shook him out of thought.

Robin turned his head for a moment and smiled. "Yes, I'm pretty sure that when we'll pass this curve we'll be able to see…" and when they did this, they could look at the enormous, almost destroyed palace. Mulan stood next to Robin and she wasn't able to close her mouth. "I told you." Robin said briskly.

"Woah, Regina won't be pleased with seeing this." Neal added, finally gaining on them.

"She ruined it on her own, it's her fault." Mulan's judging tone of voice made Robin think about it. He wanted to believe she had cursed this land because she wanted happiness. He was seeing her quaking body in the corner in front of his eyes now and he didn't want to say that the curse was only her fault. Maybe Mulan would be more understanding if Robin had said her the whole thing about mirror, but he had never told no one, even Roland, about this situation.

"Let's find a place to sleep, it'll be dark in a while." Robin noticed glancing at the sky. The rest nodded letting Robin lead them to the castle. After a while spent on climbing a small mountain and going through the long bridge, they could finally open a heavy, wooden door to the Evil Queen's palace. Instantly Robin felt the same thing as when he had been there the first time – fear. He had goose bumps all over his body because this place looked more terrifying than before. The destroyed castle didn't look like a welcoming and happy place again and it made him a strange feeling.

"This palace is destroyed and it'll be hard to find a place to sleep if we're planning on staying together, so we should split up. When you find something, just scream." The rest nodded again and Robin was glancing at Mulan and Neal who were climbing the stairs a while. He, on the other hand, was curious about the room in front of the entrance of the palace. The room he hadn't seen before because he hadn't had a chance. But now was a perfect time.

When he was ten meters from the door, he heard a noise coming from behind it. Something was moving or reordering and he took his bow into his hand without any doubts and one of his best arrows and quietly opened the door. Behind it, in the right corner, he saw a woman with long, dark hair, sitting on a wooden chair and humming unfamiliar melody with her melodious voice. Her dress was torn and it was showing her bare legs so he could see a wound on her right thigh. She was looking for something because she was completely burrowed in high, huge chest of drawers, leaning on the wall. He started thinking if he should disturb her, because the chair didn't seem to be so stable – she sometimes had to catch the balance – but on the other hand she was an intruder and he hadn't seen her before.

"Who are you!?" he exclaimed firmly testing up his bow and reading her moves.

He was right about the chair – she lost her balance trying to catch the chest of drawers and he already wanted to help her as the gentlemen he was, but she quickly caught the dresser and with a sigh of relief she took a hair from her face.

"I should ask you the same question!" she said angrily, finally turning to him. His heart started beating faster and he put away his bow– after Marian he hadn't seen such a beautiful woman. She had a big, probably brown eyes, a dusky skin and her body was in ideal proportions. She walked down from the chair and neatened her beautifully long hair and with that moves she was looking more majestic than five seconds ago.

"This is my palace and I think you shouldn't be here." She added snarky.

"Your palace?" he started thinking out loud. "If this is your palace, you must be… Regina." He breathed out looking at her even more closely.

"Do we know each other?" she frowned and decided to cut the distance between them so she could scope him.

"Not yet, but you should be with my…" and then he heard a happily scream behind Regina, a very _familiar _scream, so he stepped back and started searching for…

"Daddy!" he heard finally and he felt a sense of relief. Five meters behind Regina he saw Roland running with a face full of tears and arms ready to hug him. After a while he could take him in his arms and hug him tightly kissing his face.

"So you must be Robin Hood." Regina nodded after a while and when Robin glanced at her he noticed tears in her eyes. She was touched by this moment and she couldn't hide it, so Robin smiled at her.

"Regina, you found him!" Roland exclaimed trying to hug her too, but he had too short arms to catch her and it made her and Robin laugh.

"I told, sweetie. But it seems your daddy found us quicker than I." They exchanged glances and Robin felt his heart beating faster again, because he could finally focus on her eyes. He couldn't breathe normally – she was too beautiful to be perfect. And then he thought about that broken mirror and the woman in it and it broke his heart. She was the Evil Queen, so she had been misery once but now she seemed to be another person – she didn't seem to be in a bad shape at all, he just found a little pain in her eyes.

He sighed and focused at her smiling face, so he couldn't help myself but smile back. "It seems we found each other after all." And this sentence made her only smile more.


End file.
